


As always

by soupsalad



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: They make it through together, as always. X9 and z2 leave for far harbor after the institute's destruction.
Relationships: X9-27/Z2-47 (Fallout)
Kudos: 3





	As always

**Author's Note:**

> i had this sitting done in my docs and never posted it bc its short. here

“Fuck you.” He states plainly enough.

“Last time you said that, we-” X9 starts but z2 cuts him off.

“Please shut up.” Z2 sighs. “I say that as inoffensively as possible by the way, it's just,” He snaps his finger and points off at the horizon trying to get X9 to see what he was seeing. “That.”

X9 squints trying to work out what he was talking about, confused until he sees the observatory in the distance through the fog. Many had suggested they go up with a guide but nothing the island had to offer was particularly challenging. These people didn't seem to know the full might of a courser, let alone two, which made sense but Z2 had spent the walk up complaining about it regardless.

“Do I look like i need fucking help?” He had askedd and X9 simply laughed, No, he didn't but the concern from others was a refreshing change of pace. Being worried about felt nice.

“Ah, do you think that's it?” X9 asks, casting their previous conversation aside. He had only been teasing him for his complaint about the child of atom in the woods when Z2 had made his discovery.

“Presumably, there's only one way to find out it seems.” Z2 marches ahead of the other, curious and hoping their trip had finally come to an end. “Come on.” He says over his shoulder to X9 who just takes a moment behind him to linger and take in the sight.

“Of course.” He quickly fills in the space between them, hand in hand with him once he catches up. They walk in a comfortable silence, Z2 squinting to try and see through the fog to be sure there was no danger lurking in wait for them ahead.

They arrive. They find out inevitably that yes, this is the place that chase had told them about and yes they were welcome to stay so long as they pleased and no there was no price, dima would never charge such a thing.

"It's not bad,” X9 muses, sliding a bed for him and z2 away from the main living quarters for the two of them. Truth be told he was recognizing a few faces, and knowing they must have been less than pleased to see him he knew he didn't want to be anywhere near them if it could be helped.

“Too many familiar faces,” Z2 notes and X9 nods, he had noticed too.

“It's better than nothing, I'd rather not stay in the commonwealth if it can be helped.” X9 says dropping the mattress and letting it fall with a loud thud. “Too many unfortunate memories and vendettas. A fresh start until we head further west, this place will make a good temporary place to stay.”

Z2 shrugs, a natural pessimist, but doesnt say anything.

“Well, here it is.” X9 says presenting the bed with, in Z2s opinion, too much fanfare. He shows this with rolled eyes followed by a stifled smile, unwilling to admit he found it funnier than he wanted X9 to know.

“Well, thats done, now what?” z2 says leaning on the nearby wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“Hm…” X9 ponders, making the bed, pillows, sheets, the works. “I suppose we could head out for a bit? I want to get familiar with the area since we're going to be here for a while.”

Z2 nods, it makes sense. “Alright, lets go.” He cracks his knuckles.

* * *

The trip across the island is uneventful only in the sense that neither courser considers any of the enemies or locations they come across notable. 

“It's just the commonwealth with an island twist,” Z2 complains.

X9 agrees but signals this with nothing more than a slow nod as he looks out over their surroundings.

"...it really is unfortunate." Z2 starts, sitting down on a rock nearby. "The world is shit, I hate every aspect of it." His tone more somber than x9 was comfortable hearing.

"Z2," He says looking at him, worried.

"What? Do you disagree?" He sighs. "The institute is gone. Everything that everyone had worked so hard for is gone." He clenches his fist. "Were useless, new commonwealth scum working towards what? Nothing?" He scoffs. "It's miserable."

X9 says nothing.

“Its...Terrifying.” Z2 adds, finally admitting his worry.

“Of course it is,” He saunters over and stands behind him, wrapping arms around him. “But so much of our life has been terrifying, hasn't it?” He kisses the top of his head. “We will figure it out, we always have. You trust that, don't you?”

Z2 nods. “Of course,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
